Moon Volley
by yue-chan
Summary: Como Oishi aprendeu sua famosa técnica? Fluffy, golden pair.


N/A: Uma fic fluffy, pra variar

Moon Volley

--

A bola bateu contra a parede lisa, num som oco, quase abafado. Ricocheteou e começou a fazer o caminho de volta, rasgando o ar com velocidade.

Arrastei a raquete, os joelhos e braço levemente flexionados, os olhos fixos no alvo amarelo. No espaço não maior que um segundo, conferi todos os itens de minha pequena lista mental. Estava tudo certo. Eu ia conseguir!

Rebati.

A bola zuniu, esborrachando-se contra a parede novamente, tão alta e forte que tinha certeza que cruzaria qualquer quadra de tênis com facilidade, indo para fora.

Suspirei, correndo de má vontade. Acertei a bola mais uma vez, dessa vez fazendo com que perdesse toda a velocidade, caindo inútil a meus pés.

"Não é força, é jeito." – um dos meus sempais, e atual companheiro de dupla, havia me dito a quase uma semana atrás, quando resolvi dominar o voleio lunar. Porém, não importava quantas vezes tentasse, continuava usando muita força. Mesmo sabendo o que estava errado, não conseguia consertar!

K'so!

Saí da quadra de treino arrastando os pés, me sentindo totalmente derrotado. Sentei num banco próximo, onde já havia deixado uma toalha e garrafa d'água. Enxuguei o rosto e sorvi o líquido a goles lentos.

Porque?

Passos se fizeram ouvir. Muitos deles. No entanto, por mais que parecesse loucura, consegui distinguir, reconhecendo o ritmo único. Prendi a respiração sem mesmo notar. Minha cabeça, que antes pendia cansada para o chão, agora era obrigada a ficar assim.

Eu não podia olhar, não podia, não podia...

_-Nani!? Você não tem uma namorada?_

Olhei.

Os fios ruivos brilhavam com os últimos raios de sol, parecendo tão vivos quanto chamas. Seus olhos, dois rubis castanho-avermelhados tal qual eu jamais vira ou veria, também pareciam faiscar, alegres e vibrantes como sempre. Os músculos sobre a pele de alabastrose moveram, seguidos pelos traços delicados, quase andrógenos, de seu rosto inocente. Seus lábios se partiram e se moveram delicadamente, terminando num meio sorriso brincalhão.

Meu coração acelerou, como se de repente todo o meu peito fosse pequeno demais. Era tão estranho que chegava a ser doloroso, nem mesmo a mais difícil das partidas me deixava assim.

Mas ele conseguia.

Ainda que sempre cercado pelos outros novatos, correndo de um lado para o outro, pegando e guardando o equipamento. Ainda que nós nunca tenhamos trocado mais que cumprimentos, pedidos e ordens. Ainda que ele não passasse de um calouro recém-chegado que eu sequer sabia o nome, não fazia diferença.

Tudo mudava quando ele chegava.

Porque?

Eu conhecia seus passos, um andar meio correndo meio quicando, único como todo o resto que parecia lhe pertencer. Todavia, por mais especial que isso pudesse parecer, era só o que eu tinha. Seus passos, que sempre se distanciariam de mim.

Eu não sabia nada sobre você.

E isso me deixava perdido, quase arrependido. Eu queria entender porque sempre estava cercado pelos outros, sendo alvo de olhares e sorrisos.

Será que o que eu sentia era o mesmo que os todos a sua volta?

Eu não passava de mais um?

Suspirei, baixando o rosto mais uma vez. Pensar assim machucava, mesmo sem saber porque.

Mas, talvez...

Algumas lembranças me vem a mente, nada mais de momentos de distração em que me peguei observando seu jogo. Seus movimentos eram brutos, como um diamante que precisava ser lapidado e polido, como os de todos os novatos, mas com um 'que' a mais.

E tinha seus olhos. Ah, seus lindos olhos de gato, que pareciam incandescer, tomados por tantas emoções que eu me sentia pequeno e insignificante, como um adulto que cresceu rápido demais e não notou o que era mais importante. Ainda assim algo reverberava dentro de mim.

Eu não podia entender nem metade do que seu olhar me dizia, mas de uma coisa eu tinha certeza:

Você estava esperando.

Mas, pelo o que?

Fechei os olhos. Afinal de que adiantava? Eu continuava sentado no maldito banco, sem conseguir fazer o voleio lunar.

Sem conseguir te entender, conseguir me entender.

Passos.

Abro os olhos assustado, bem a tempo de te ver pegar a bola que eu abandonara e correr na minha direção. Parou bem na minha frente e a estendeu, tímido.

-Não desista, sempai. – você disse, as faces ligeiramente coradas. Pisquei confuso. Então você sabia?

Peguei a bola meio hesitante. Você sorriu, um sorriso extremamente feliz. Mas não era daqueles enormes, quase maiores que seu próprio rosto, que distribuía o dia inteiro. Não, esse era diferente, discreto, brilhante e verdadeiro, puro reflexo de sua essência.

Esse era especial.

E era meu.

Sorri de volta, te encarando abertamente. Você não só sustentou meu olhar como o retribuiu, indo fundo em mim com a mesma suavidade que eu ia em você.

Nesse breve momento, alguma coisa se formou. Como se, o tempo todo eu tivesse as respostas bem na minha frente.

-Nee, sempai...

-Eiji, deixa de papo e vem ajudar a gente! – gritou um novato na entrada da quadra. Você pulou no lugar, as faces coradas ainda mais vermelhas. Ri alto. Então esse é o seu nome?

Você resmunga alguma coisa, um muxoxo quase infantil. Depois se vira e corre, juntando-se ao garoto que lhe chamara e sumindo de vista.

Levanto, sentindo-me renovado pelo pequeno encontro. Me posiciono e lanço a bola contra a parede mais uma vez.

-Então vai seguir o conselho dele?

Me atrapalho todo, conseguido rebater com muito custo. Olho de esguela o mais rápido que consigo e vejo Sadaharu com seu famoso caderninho.

-Não ligue pra mim, estou apenas coletando dados. – disse num tom de falsas desculpas, enquanto fazia algumas anotações.

Continuei rebatendo de forma mecânica, dessa vez atento aos movimentos dele. Percebo-o se posicionando as minhas costas mas finjo ignorar, mantendo os olhos presos na pequena bola amarela.

Se não tivesse feito isso, talvez não tivesse ouvido.

-Finja que é ele.

Os passos se afastaram e sumiram. Estava sozinho de novo. Mesmo assim olhei para os lados, não queria ser surpreendido novamente.

A bola se chocou com o paredão, bem no centro. Me posicionei. Arrastei a raquete, os joelhos e o braço levemente flexionados, os olhos fixos no alvo amarelo.

Pensei em você.

Sorri.

A bola subiu, numa curva elegante, aterrissando na linha branca no fim da quadra.


End file.
